The present invention relates to a paper sheet processing apparatus into which a batch consisting of a predetermined number of banded sheets is fed, in which a wrapping band wound around the batch is removed to loosen the paper sheets, and from which the paper sheets are taken out, one after another, for prescribed processing.
As an example of the paper sheet processing apparatus of this type, a bank note processing apparatus is conventionally known, in which a batch of, e.g., 100 bank notes, half-wrapped with a paper band, are untied and taken out one by one for judgment, and are sorted and collected on the basis of the results of that judgment.
In processing the bank notes, it is necessary to remove the wrapping band from the batch. Before or after removal of the band, the bank notes must be squeezed, to avoid superposition or any other awkward situation at the time of removal. Thus, the prior art bank note processing apparatus requires a squeezing device which is apart from the band removing device. This complicates the structure of the apparatus, and constitutes a hindrance to the miniaturization and cost reduction thereof.